Never Say Never
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: JONAS. After Nick 'accidently' kisses Macy, he doesn't know what to do but tell her off. And when your #1 fan leaves you, you can't help but feel alone. Nick/Macy
1. Unexpected

**A/N: I just wrote this right now, cause i have to get off youtube more.... XD I have a habit of deleting stories so hope this one pleases some people...****betas?**

**Ch 1**

So what if he was making a fool of himself? So what if he was running though the hallways with his backpack open? So what if half of the girls from the St. Paul's softball team were shouting through the halls looking for the youngest member of JONAS? The curly haired boy didn't care if he _did_ look like a fool running from these underage girls… He knew he could take them on any day, but obviously he wouldn't because he was a gentleman, right?

"I knew I shouldn't have stayed after school…" The boy muttered angrily as he rounded a corner.

Earlier, he had been thinking about that stupid song he couldn't get out of his head. Well, it wasn't really a song yet. He had dreamt of it one night, and after two days of repeating the worst day of his life, and Kevin saying 'new song' every 3 seconds, he gave up. It wasn't coming back to him.

So as a last resort, he decided to get his mind off it, and stick to studying for the big History test that was coming up the next week.

Unfortunately, Nick had not been told that the girl's softball team was playing another school that day. And to his annoyance, here he was running around the school like a maniac.

"AHH!" He shouted out dropping everything to the floor as another certain #1 JONAS fan had fell from the impact.

"N-nick! Ohh! I AM SO SORRY!" The girl uttered trying to pick herself up.

"No, it was my fault… sorry Macy..." Nick muttered gathering all his stuff into his bag as fast as he could. They both stood up and he handed her bag, oblivious to the shaking girl's hands.

"N-no! It was my fault! I shouldn't have been standing there…." She said in one breath. But Nick was too busy looking around for any sign of a girl in a green and yellow uniform: 's uniform.

"…and I should've been paying attention to where I was going, and not daydreaming like I usually do, but sometimes I can't help myself, I mean it's JONA—I mean it's not like I dream about you…." Macy talked incessantly until she noticed he wasn't even paying attention. She sighed.

"Um, Nick? Is something wrong?" She looked at him curiously. "You look…. Tense." _As usual._

Currently, Nick was pacing back and forth head turning around back and forth so much it seemed like it just might turn all the way around. His eye twitched.

Nick shot his head back at Macy as if he just noticed she was there with him.

It wasn't like Nick didn't like Macy; he just didn't have any particular feelings towards her. Sure she was Stella's best friend and she did sometimes sit with them at lunch, but he never actually talked to her unless, it was her talking to him about something about her fan site, or a chip that looked surprisingly like one of the band members.

"Um… no." He finally answered.

She nodded then put her head down, not knowing what to say.

Nick hesitated. "Aren't you on the softball team? Isn't there a game going on?" He realized that those girls that were chasing him were not here for him, but actually for the game. They just happened to find out he went to this school. He eyed her and saw she too was wearing the girl's softball team uniform.

"Oh! There is a game, except that the other team wanted like a twenty minute break to do something… and the referee let them considering he was from there school… now that I think about it, I wonder what they're doing…" Macy lifted her head up in thought.

Nick obviously knew why they had to take a 'break' but he decided he wouldn't say anything. He loved any fan of JONAS, but he just didn't feel like signing autographs right now.

He looked behind the wall and into the next hallway; it was empty.

Breathing a sigh of relief he leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. Macy came out of her thoughts then looked at the exhausted band member.

"Um…. Nick of JONAS…. Not to be rude but why do you look like that?"

Nick looked at her curiously then looked across the hallway to see the reflection of a very tired and messy haired Nick. "Whoa..." He breathed. He did look like a mess. His shirt was coming out from his pants, his hair was all over the place, and his back pack was opened revealing papers and pencils out of place.

Nick had not time to even stand up, when another voice rang through the halls. Macy and Nick both turned towards the voice.

"Okay, I heard that Joe and Kevin went home, BUT!" The tall girl, who was unfortunately wearing a green and yellow baseball uniform said, "BUT, someone said they saw Nick sitting around doing some homework…"

Nick widened his eyes and quickly backed away from the voices and saw Macy listening in to the conversation.

"Hey! I know those girls! They're from the other team." Macy told Nick smiling.

Nick looked at her with an unpleasant expression, knowing that she had just gave away his presence.

"WAIT! Did you just hear that?" The tall girl had spoke again.

"Yeah! I think someone's there…" Another girl said.

He felt like he was playing hide and seek with the abominable snowman because right now, his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest.

Nick looked around for some sign of an escape and to his happiness; there was either the hallway where they would definitely notice him, or a Janitor's closet, where there was a slight chance of being hid.

Taking the broom closet idea, he opened the door quickly then looked back at the girl who had forgotten, again, was with him.

"Nick? What are you do—"She asked when she suddenly felt his arms tug her into the closet with him. He knew if he had left her out there she would sell him out. Not because she was one of them, but because she had no idea those girls were looking for _him_.

The door clicked shut and Nick put his ear against the door hoping to hear the voices drain out.

"I thought I heard someone… guess I was wrong. C'mon girls." The voice said. The footsteps then feel faint. Nick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Misa was currently shaking with nervousness; Nick was still holding onto her arm.

He looked at the heavily breathing girl then to his hand, then back to her. He quickly let go then rubbed his forehead. "Sorry."

She shook her head and forced a smile. Misa felt like she couldn't breathe, well then again they were standing two inches from each other in a tiny broom closet.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Nick whispered, his breath blowing in to her face.

Macy gulped. "N-No, I-I just…"

Nick ignored her and turned around putting his hand onto the door handle. Slowly he pressed down and peeked his head out of the small closet hoping to see them gone.

"NICK! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say anything, I don't know—"Macy bursted out, causing Nick to jump. The door had slammed shut causing a loud noise.

Nick turned around, took her by the waist with one arm and her mouth with the other, her back to him. Quietly, they both stood still as more footsteps were heard outside the door.

Macy closed her eyes ready to faint but was so in shock that she didn't. Nick muttered an apology in her ear, not noticing how he just might give the girl a heart attack from their closeness.

"What was that?" It was a teacher. "Who's there?"

After getting no response the man decided to ignore the loud boom that had alarmed the school.

Nick was relieved it wasn't one of the girls he was hiding from. But then again, he didn't want to get caught in a closet with a girl in an inappropriate situation by a teacher. What would that say about him? Nothing good, obviously.

Macy muttered something into Nick's hands. _How could she still be talking?_ Nick thought.

After the man left, Nick let go of the breathless girl and turned her around so she was facing him. She had a very shocked expression on.

"Macy!" Nick mumbled sternly taking her by the arms, ready to shake her. "Be quiet!"

Macy looked up at him. "Nick! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"Macy! Shut up!" Nick told her quietly. But she could still sense the seriousness in his voice. "Just shut up!"

Macy finally settled herself down. She stared at him longer than she normally would, for she would've already fainted.

Nick sighed. A little scared that he was a little harsh on her he kept his eyes on her face.

She kept quiet.

Their gaze felt longer than most do. They both stood there looking at each other with looks of fright and alarm yet they both felt comfortable. A weird feeling that they would never have, let alone, with each other.

So Nick did the best thing he could think of in these types of situations. He bent down and kissed her. He didn't know why he did it, he didn't know if it was just getting awkward, or because he saw it in a movie, or because Macy finally shut up or because he liked her. He didn't know why he did it, but he knew he just did it.

Macy just saw Nick move toward her, and before she knew it, she was closing her eyes. Normally, she would've fainted when he touched her arm. Heck, she would've fainted when she _saw_ him. But finally after years of dreaming she just couldn't bring herself to fall unconscious at a moment like this.

She felt him squeeze her arms in a pleasant way, and then the pressure of his lips on hers was gone.

Opening her eyes, Macy saw the usual stoic face of Nick staring back at her. Except this time he too looked a bit in shock.

"Umm… You have a game to get to…" Nick mumbled then scratched the back of his head. Quickly he moved to the front of the closet and opened the door. He didn't even bother to check if someone was out there, he opened the door and brought his bag up to his shoulder.

Macy stared at him from behind when he turned around to look at her again. "Wait 5 minutes, and then come out."

Macy looked at him then nodded. He turned again then left without looking back at her. The closet door slowly closed and she was left again in the darkness by herself.

Never in her right mind would she ever think that kissing Nick would come true. But this time, it was real, and it was _he_ who kissed her.


	2. Paranoia

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I didn't expect this much, and to me 10 reviews is a lot. Please enjoy ;]**

**Ch 2**

Nick came home that night a little more confused than he normally did. That particular situation that happened not too long ago kept replaying in his mind as he walked home. Why would he do such a thing? It was totally, and utterly unexpected and wrong because he didn't even know her that well. _And_, it was in a brooms closet.

He threw his bag onto the kitchen table and continued on into the living room where the other 2 members of JONAS were yelling and screaming as if they were at the Super Bowl.

"Ohhhh! That was _so_ close!" Joe's voice shouted out as he jumped onto his chair pumping his fists with excitement.

"Aw, maybe if it weren't for that extra log he would've made it…. Nick!" Kevin greeted getting off his chair that he was currently standing on. Startling Nick, Joe noticed the younger brother plop himself onto the third chair. "Where were you? You missed the BESTEST show ever!"

Joe looked at Kevin for a second, then turned back at Nick, too excited to mentally review Kevin's vocabulary. "Yeah! It was so awesome! You know that new Japanese game show they were advertising last week where random people fall off logs and try to jump through holes in the walls—"

"Don't forget those huge yoga balls they bounced on…"

"And those spinning poles they had to balance on…."

"And the best part was the—"

"SUMO WRESTLERS!" They both shouted together in synch while high fiving.

Nick looked up at his 2 older brothers as if just seeing them for the first time. "Huh."

Finally, they both calmed down and realized Nick had a weird looking expression on. One of those busied looks where he just got rejected, rejected another girl, or had _to go_; either one.

"What's wrong, Nick?" Joe asked flipping his bangs.

"Yeah? And why are you home so late?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

Nick widened his eyes then looked behind him. He folded his arms quickly trying to cover up his nervousness and paranoia. "Huh! What? No…. I'm not late."

""It's 6:00!" Kevin enthusiastically pointed out looking at his watch. "Way past your dinner time, mister!"

"So?" Nick merely replied.

"And even if you were at school, you would've come home earlier." Joe added. "You knew that game show was coming on. I reminded you like 5 times today…"

"Guys, relax. I was just studying. I got held back from some fans…." _Actually, just one._ "And it doesn't matter. They'll have reruns." Nick stood up and turned his back on the two curious brothers and walked over to the bathroom, glad he was out of the invisible spotlight.

Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like they saw what happened… Why were they getting so worked up about it? He wasn't a party person who came home late… Why was _he_ getting so worked up about it? It was just one simple kiss that meant nothing to him. He didn't plan on doing it, he didn't want to do it, and it was _just_ an accident. It was just going to pass him by, and he would eventually forget about it.

"Macy will probably forget about it…." Nick mumbled to himself reassuringly as he leaned against the bathroom wall. "It's not like she was my #1 fan or anything…" He looked at his reflection and then moaned, hitting his forehead against the mirror.

….

….

….

Kevin, Joe and an anxious Nick arrived at school 10 minutes earlier like they did every school morning. Except this time Nick carried a huge textbook in front of his face, asking 'Is Stella there?' to Kevin every 5 seconds. He knew Macy went everywhere with her.

They reached they're lockers, and after having a bunch of people stare at Nick for his unusual book holding, he sighed and put the book down. He was being so pathetic. He should at least have a bit more back bone than that. He didn't have anything to be scared of; it wasn't like he broke up with her.

"Hey Stella!" Joe said happily.

"Huh?!" Nick yelped holding the book up again. Joe let out a sardonic laugh then pulled the book from Nick's face.

"Okay, you stop acting like an idiot now." Joe said putting the book into his locker. Nick turned his head, and apparently there was no Stella. "What's gotten into you? Ever since you got home late yesterday night, you've been…. panicky."

Nick put his head down in guilt then looked back at Joe. It was true. Ever since that incident with Macy, he was too caught up in what her response would be the next time she saw him. Would she run? Would she cling on to him thinking they were dating? Would she tell the whole school?

"Are you dating anyone?" Kevin questioned out of no where.

Before Nick could reply with a shaky and obvious answer, Stella appeared, looking lost.

"Hi Stella! What's up?" Nick said standing up straight; so happy she just had to come in and unfortunately ruin their conversation.

"I'm fine, but I can't find Macy." She said turning her head in different directions. Not exactly the response Nick wanted. "I called her like a hundred times yesterday, but she didn't answer."

"Really? She always answers." Kevin said looking confused. "Maybe she's sick."

"Nah…. "

"I… I have to go to the principal's office. I'll see you later." Nick said picking up his bag then backing up, pointing in the other direction.

"What's with him?" Stella said crossing her arms.

….

….

….

Throughout homeroom Nick told himself that he would just confront Macy the next time he saw her. He would tell her that, whatever happened yesterday was all just a mistake…. or a misunderstanding. He would say that he wanted to continue their _friendship_, then shake her hand and walk away. He had planned the whole thing in his head. So when the bell rung he knew he would see her in the hallway like he did everyday after first period.

So high tailing the class with confidence he walked through all the hallways looking for a small brown haired girl probably carrying some sort of sports equipment with the name of Macy.

And finally after almost losing hope, he saw her. She was walking by herself, thank god, and she was carrying a tennis racket… But when he had caught her eye, she just gasped and turned into the next hallway. He had lost her.

….

….

….

Up 'til Lunch break he still hadn't caught up with Macy. It seemed like she was avoiding him…. Something totally un-Macy like.

"Hey Nick, are you gonna eat that?" Kevin asked pointed at the untouched plate of fries that was sitting in front of Nick.

He pushed the tray towards the hungry brother and shook his head.

"Waps eabing ou?" He said stuffing his mouth full of fries.

Nick gave him a questioning look.

Kevin gulped. "What's eating you?" He took a sip from his milk carton and then waited for a response.

Nick shrugged then leaned back into his chair. "I'm not hungry…."

Joe and Stella then appeared a few minutes later with their own trays full of cafeteria food.

"This pasta looks so good… Did you bring forks?" Joe asked impatiently.

She brought up a few plastic forks and all three, except for Nick, were digging into their warm lunches.

"So did you find Macy yet?" Joe asked looking at Stella, then to Nick. Kevin looked up too at the topic. _Was that all people talk about?_ Nick thought, annoyed. The thought of not being able to catch Macy made him a bit upset.

The blonde wiped her mouth then spoke, "Yeah. She was a bit weird though. She told me she couldn't talk…. Then she walked away." She took a sip from her orange juice. Joe raised an eyebrow and Kevin popped another fry into his mouth. Nick just stared at the napkin holder.

"I'm betting she met someone." She said raising her eye brows suggestively. Joe smirked. Nick sat up.

"Last time she acted like this, which was like in the 7th grade, it was because she had a secret boyfriend. Hard to believe that considering her obsession with you guys." She laughed and Joe nodded pouting his bottom lip.

"You know, I bet it was that guy from the other school! You know the one she was met at the basketball game!" Kevin said excitedly raising his fork.

"Bobbie Jersey? Maybe…. I was thinking that swimming guy…." Stella suggested.

"Arnold Gomez?" Joe continued. Stella nodded.

"But remember that other guy in the science club she said was kinda cute… well of course before saying you guys were the cutest…." Stella muttered the last part.

"Nah, it might be that other Jack guy who said she was hot and then she hit him with the badminton by 'accident'…" Kevin added in again.

"No, he's dating that Paulina girl…"

"She is? I thought he was single?"

"Yeah… he is single. I think Paulina actually rolls the _other way_…." Stella said quietly as both Kevin and Joe laughed.

And after being silent for so long, Nick couldn't take it anymore.

"IT"S ME!" He yelled getting up from his chair.

All three of them looked up at Nick as well as most of the other people sitting in the cafeteria.

"It's me! I'm the guy!" Nick said a little calmer. He slowly sat back down recognizing the silence in the whole room.

"You're _dating_ Macy?"Kevin asked a little louder than he should have. Stella gave him a look telling him not to speak too loud. He gave an ashamed look of understanding. Stella then turned back at Nick and punched him in the arm.

"You're dating Macy?" She repeated, except more emphasis in 'Macy'.

"You're dating Macy?" Joe repeated with emphasis on the 'you're'.

Nick sighed rubbing his now-swelling arm. "Will you all be quiet? NO, I AM NO DATING MACY!" He said in a serious but low voice. "I just kissed her…."

"You kissed Macy?!" Kevin said dropping his fork.

"_You_ kissed Macy?!"

"You _KISSED_ Macy?!"

Having a weird feeling of déjà vu, Nick nodded.

"Why?!" Stella asked leaning more into the table, ready to punch him again.

"It was an accident." He deadpanned.

"What? You just saw a bug on her mouth so you decided to kill it with your lips?" Stella said, as Joe stifled a laugh.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm going to go set her straight. Do you know where she is?"

"She's in the gym." Stella replied quietly.

Nick got up and with his bag he left without giving the three of them one last look.

"Why are you so mad? It's not like he did anything _bad_…" Kevin said looking down at his plate, scared he might land a punch from the girl.

Stella breathed out. "Macy's my best friend. And I know that if something like that ever happened, she'd never be the same."

**A/N: its not much of a cliffhanger but coming chapters will definetly have more things happening. Review anyways if you alerted or favorited (or if are going to) ;D**


	3. Troublesome

**A/N: I hope this pleases you! .. but read and review anyways ;)**

Ch 3

The hallways were less crowded during lunch time. Students were either still in class, or out in the grass or cafeteria eating their food happily with their friends. Though, a frustrated Nick who was walking down the halls adjusting his bag with too much force it kept falling off (making sure he had to re-adjust it again), was the total opposite.

This kiss had been driving him crazy because his conscious wouldn't dare leave him alone, telling him that he was being such douche, kissing her in the first place. It had gotten to the point where he could've hated Macy for even showing up in the hallway yesterday. He just wanted to get it over with.

Finally getting to the other side of the school, where the gym was, he looked into the doors and saw a bunch of girls hitting and bumping a volley ball over a tall net. He ran his eyes over every girls face when he met the one he was looking for: Macy.

He pushed through the door and tried to get to the other side where she was without anyone noticing.

Not taking his eyes off her, he sped up and took the volleyball cart with him, trying to blend in. But unfortunately he forgot he had a _pretty_ recognizable face.

One girl who had spotted the sneaky boy instantly had gasped and fell to the floor, fainting. The coach, who was a short lady wearing a cap that read 'HMA', blew her whistle.

"Andrea! What are you doing?" She yelled at the unconscious girl. All the other players looked to Andrea who was lying on the floor, then towards Nick who froze on the spot. Nick caught Macy's eye and she quickly stiffened. A few other girls had started whispering and giggling.

"Who are you?" The angry coach shouted at him.

Nick jumped at the booming voice directed at him, and took his eyes off Macy. "I…"

"Oh. I know you… come to pick up some girls huh." The coach rolled her eyes while Nick tried to figure out what to say out of anger and embarrassment. "Well, the gym is closed for the girl's volleyball team. You can come back later…" The girls giggled louder.

"I just wanted to talk to---" Nick tried to say something, but his voice was covered by all the murmuring and giggling.

Nick stopped when he saw Macy walk up to the coach.

"Can I go to the restroom?" She asked quietly.

The coach nodded and Macy ran to the nearest exit.

Nick then backed up and looked back at the coach. "Uh, never mind. " She just stared at him. "I'll just go then…." Nick smiled and turned to run through the door Macy had just left through.

Coming out he saw her go into the girl's bathroom; somewhere he knew she wanted to go where he wouldn't be able to. Nick groaned pushing through the bathroom door.

He didn't care. He was tired, embarrassed, and annoyed and he just wanted to talk to her for a few seconds.

He saw her leaning on the counter. He couldn't help but feel a little scared… he never came into a girl's bathroom before. Macy spotted him in the mirror.

"Nick!" She squealed. He had cornered her, and she couldn't escape.

A few other girls looked at Nick's back in disgust.

"Get outta here perv!" One girl yelled. Nick turned around, and the group of girls screamed in shock and excitement.

"Can Macy and I have a little privacy, please?" He asked trying to be polite, because he didn't want to tell off any fan girl right now. All four of the squirming girls had smiled at him then left.

Nick sighed and turned to Macy. "Hi, Macy."

She tried to avoid his eyes, and settled for his ears instead. "Hello, Nick… of JONAS."

"You don't have to call me that, you know." He said trying to grin.

She nodded.

"I've been trying to catch you all day so I could talk to you about something." He said looking away from her when he said 'something.' He noticed the stall doors were pink.

"Oh?" She tried to hide her obviousness. Nick heard it anyway then sighed.

"Look, about yesterday…" He started, noticing her cheeks go pink. "…what happened in the…" His heart beat picked up. "…in the closet…"

Macy finally looked into Nick's eyes and waited for a response.

"It meant nothing."

Macy's almost smile was pulled into a straight line. She shook her head and forced a big smile. "N-no, of course. I mean it was just a …. An accident."

Nick nodded, a feeling of relief overwhelming him. He smiled at the girl, picking up his bag from the counter.

"I mean, imagine us two…. Dating." Nick laughed at the possibility then shrugged. Macy laughed along with him.

"Yeah! Imagine that. Me and _you_? Never!…." Macy said laughing, a little too hard.

"That could never happen… We're _just_ friends." Nick stated crossing his arms, happy that it was over. Over with that sleepless night, over with the constant chasing and now he could watch that new show without any worries.

"Yep… friends…" Macy said playfully nudging his arm.

"Well, I gotta get to class. I'll talk to you later." Nick said turning for the door. Macy smiled and waved as he left.

She slowly turned to the mirror and then looked down to the sink, feeling like her heart just got ripped out.

….

….

….

"Frankie. What are you eating?" Nick asked throwing his bag onto the kitchen counter. The youngest Lucas was currently putting together, what looked like, a peanut butter jelly sandwich with ketchup, mustard, potato chips, and other things he didn't want to know about.

"It's a Joe-sandwich. Joe wanted me to make him one." Frankie said grinning. He put a piece of bread on top of the load, finishing it.

"Poor Joe." Nick mumbled to himself, as the actual Joe slid down the fire pole followed by Kevin.

"Hey Nick. Frankie, you finished?" An excited Joe asked.

"Mm hm." Frankie handed him the plate and quickly ran up the stairs. "Enjoy!"

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Nick advised leaning onto the table.

"Why?"

"Never mind…" Nick said taking out books from his bag.

Joe shrugged then took a huge bite from the sandwich. Both brothers waited for a response.

"Ack!" He finally yelled choking out the contents into the sink. "What's in this?"

"You don't want to know…" Nick said not looking up from his homework. _He warned him…_

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" He held his hand against his mouth, his cheeks puffing out. He then ran to the nearest bathroom, slamming the door shut. Kevin looked at Nick suspiciously then took the sandwich, taking a bite. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Hey! This isn't half bad…." Kevin said eyeing the sandwich. He took another bite, apparently enjoying it.

Kevin's chewing was only heard, when he finally remembered the last time he saw his younger brother. "What happened with you and Macy?"

Nick almost forgot what happened and shrugged looking up to Kevin, who was on the last two bites. "I just told her that it was a mistake and that we're friends. Nothing big, no tears…"

"Ha ha, yeah, because whenever you tell a girl you're only friends, they're going to cry…." Kevin laughed mockingly. Nick ignored his retort and continued working on his homework. Nick knew he didn't mean it like that.

"She was fine with it. She said she couldn't imagine us together. She really meant it." Nick said seriously.

"Mhm. Sure." He said licking his fingers.

"Why do I even bother telling you these things?"

"Because you love me." Kevin said cutely. Nick picked up his things in annoyance and stood up, walking to his room. Kevin followed.

"Now that I think of it, you two would make a cute couple…" Kevin suggested putting his head up in thought of the idea.

"What?" Nick said dropping his things on his bed. "Me and Macy? No… I just told you—"

"Keep your pants on. I was just suggesting it… Don't have to be so defensive." Kevin said trying to soften the tense Nick.

Nick sighed angrily and sat on the bed. He wasn't being defensive, was he? No… he was just annoyed that he had to repeat the whole thing over again, right?

Joe then came into the room and sat on the chair next to Kevin, holding his stomach. "Do not eat sandwiches made by Frankie."

Kevin looked at him opening his arms out. "IT WASN'T THAT BAD!" He then stomped out of the room and Nick and Joe could see him go into his middle bed, closing the curtain with emphasis. Joe looked at Nick with a puzzling look. Nick shrugged.

"So what happened with Macy?" Joe asked, making Nick go slightly insane.

"We're just friends, OKAY!" Nick said standing up, breathing hard. Joe looked at him then bursted out laughing.

Nick glared at Joe who was already on the floor holding his hands to his stomach. Nick stood standing there waiting for his brother to control himself. At last, Joe stood up chuckling to himself quietly before looking at his confused brother. "What?"

"Why are you laughing?" Nick asked ready to break something.

"You should've seen your face…" Joe smiled looking like he would fall over again.

Irritated, Nick pointed to his left. "Get out."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're annoying."

"That's not a reason… You didn't even tell me about Macy!"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm you're brother!" Joe argued pouting his lip. "Please?"

"I already told you. Me and Macy are just friends. Not much to it..."

Nick looked at Joe who was motionless. He waved his hand in front of him.

Joe opened his mouth after about 5 minutes, where Nick was already on his bed finishing his homework.

"You and Macy could make a cute couple…." Joe said, repeating another brother's words not too long ago.

Nick looked up and gave Joe a glare telling him to leave.

"Fine, fine, fine…. I was just saying…" Joe mumbled walking to the other side where his bed was.

Nick groaned inwardly. Why did everyone think that? Well, actually, it was just Joe and Kevin, but still. It was weird. Macy was a friend.

Nick repeated that to himself trying to drive it into his head. Macy is a friend….

_What am I doing…?_

Annoyed of himself, he took a blanket and put it on himself, ready to take a nap. He was tired and he didn't want to talk to anyone anymore about Macy.

Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

And two hours later, Nick woke up sweating, from a weird dream where he and Macy were tightly squeezed in the same closet as before, kissing each other.

….

….

….

**A/N: .....hand/mouse/button/click**


	4. Unsaid

**A/N:Thanks for the people who did**** review. **_**You rock.**_

Ch 4

_Being a JONAS was probably the best thing that could ever happen to a guy. But only in the eyes of a JONAS fan._

_You were admired, you had your tousled brown locks that were just perfect when you woke in the morning, you were musically talented, and you had girls fawning over yourself. Life was perfect. Did I mention girls worshipped you?_

_Well all this is coming from a fan. Obviously there were the haters, the people who were jealous. But what did an actually JONAS think of it? Life wasn't so perfect, like everyone obviously thought. There was always that one person who made life hard, even if you found yourself denying your particular, but secretive liking for them._

::::

::::

::::

Nick yawned, stretching out his arms feeling a little bit better. All he had to worry about this morning was Frankie making breakfast, Joe and Kevin fighting over who got the last bowl of Yummi-O's, and if that new show on TV that he missed would play another rerun.

Kevin and Joe both joined the table a few minutes later. Followed by Frankie, to Nick's relief.

"Whatcha eating Nick?" Joe asked scratching his messy hair, which was undoubtedly not attractive. Well, at least to a normal person.

"Waffles." He replied.

"Man! There's no more Yummi-O's?" Kevin frowned, sulking into a chair.

"No, there's some left in the cupboard." Nick said taking a sip up his coffee.

Kevin had shot up as Joe looked like he just woke up. They both looked at each other for a few slow seconds, having the same thought. Both brothers quickly ran into the kitchen going to the third cabinet where all the cereal usually was.

And to their disappointment, the box was empty. Both Joe and Kevin whined.

"What? I didn't get any…" Joe murmured. Kevin widened his eyes as he saw his youngest brother pouring the last contents of the Yummi-O's into a small bowl, emptying the bag.

"Snooze, you lose." He just said taking his breakfast into the living room.

Nick laughed at the two boy's expense. Frankie was always too devious for them.

"So I heard that you snuck into the gym yesterday while the girl's volleyball teams were playing…." Joe brought up slyly. Kevin, suddenly interested in the topic looked at Nick, surprised.

"I didn't do that." Nick said with a waffle half in his mouth.

"Well some people were talking about it yesterday in biology. They said the coach thought you wanted to pick up some girls." He continued taking the other waffle from Nick's plate.

"Ooooh, Nick you little…." Kevin stopped to think of a word. "You little…… Nick..." Nick looked at him with a brow raised.

"Look, remember how I said I wanted to talk to Macy. Well that was it. I didn't go to _pick up girls_." He raised his hands, making air quotations.

"Oh, so you went to check out _Macy_?" Kevin said changing Nick's words.

He thought he could go through this morning without any talk of what happened yesterday.

"Please." Nick said, trying to get his original words back. "I'd rather date _Stella_ than Macy."

Joe had suddenly stiffened. "What?"

"I'm kidding, Joe." Nick smirked. "What? Is there anything wrong with me dating Stella?" Nick smiled knowing the subject changed, and that he had just thrown off Joe.

Joe put down his waffle slowly. "Psh, no…. No problemo with that…." He said waving his hand nervously.

"Huh. Sure." Nick said smiling inwardly.

::::

::::

::::

The youngest member of JONAS was currently sitting in his regular spot strumming his 6-string _peacefully_. These last two days had thrown _him_ off track, and he reminded himself that he was supposed to be writing JONAS's next hit single.

The door to his own realm had opened, unfortunately, and his two annoying brothers had walked in, arguing loudly as if there was no other world.

Nick stopped his hands and sighed. "Do you guys have to talk that loud…?" He uttered.

"Nick! Is a tomato a fruit or vegetable?!" Kevin asked eagerly.

Joe coughed really hard. "…ehemfruit…."

Nick gave them both a look of disbelief then huffed going back to his guitar.

"It's totally a vegetable." Kevin said looking up avoiding Joe.

"Are you crazy? Everyone knows a tomato is a fruit. It has SEEDS!" Joe disagreed.

"So? Seeds do not decide a food's gender!" Kevin said angrily. They both walked out as fast as they walked in, cooling a tense Nick. Then again, when was he ever not tense?

"Nick!" A high pitched voice shouted. Sighing again, he looked up and saw his blonde friend enter the quad along with her best friend.

"Hey Stella." He greeted, happy it wasn't anyone with a name starting with J or K. Nick couldn't help but notice that Macy had not looked at him though. She was playing with the zipper of her purse, looking anywhere but at him.

"I'm so glad you cleared everything out with, you-know-who…." Stella said casually, figuring that Nick knew who she was talking about.

Nick looked at Stella. "Who? Lord Voldemort?" It felt like he had forced that. _Seriously, what kind of joke is that_, he thought, mentally slapping himself.

He expected a giggle to come out from Macy, considering she always laughed at any joke he made (or any JONAS), but she stayed calm. Actually it looked like she didn't even notice he was in there. He looked at Stella hoping she would laugh, to help the awkward moment.

Stella smiled with her teeth. "No, I mean you-know-who…" She said tilting her head to the oblivious Macy.

Macy looked up at Stella with a blank look. Stella stopped her weird movements and put an arm around Macy.

"Hey, Macy…" Nick said casually hoping to get a normal response.

She just smiled.

Nick looked at her waiting but there was no 'Nick-of-JONAS' or 'h-hi N-Nick'…. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero.

"Well, Macy… we should get to class… don't want to miss biology with Joe."

Macy shot her a desperate look then pulled her arm off. "You're right! I don't want to miss class with Joe!"

Before Nick or Stella could say anything about her over enthusiastic response to a class with Joe, she had already sped off.

Stella looked at Nick. "I thought you fixed it."

"I did…" Nick said looking to the blank space where Macy's head just stood. The bell rung into their ears cutting him off.

Stella adjusted her purse then opened the door to the quad. "I hope you're right." She then left.

But Nick forgetting his first period class, had gotten a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach; a feeling of rejection. _I thought I did fix it, _he sighed, feeling like it had just gotten worse.

::::

::::

::::

The rest of the day had been the same. Every time he saw Stella, who was obviously with Macy, he had gotten another uncomfortable feeling of uneasiness. Macy just smiled casually if he was alone, or muttered a small 'Hi'. But when he was with Joe and Kevin, Macy had been her own self.

The jumpiness, the faint looks, the unnecessary giggling had come back as if another soul was in her body when she saw Joe and Kevin; like she suddenly came back.

Even the next day when they greeted Stella like they normally did, Macy overreacted over Joe's new shirt, and how she strangely smelt Kevin's new shampoo, talking about how it was kiwi now….

Nick just stood there watching all four of them talk together like he wasn't there with them.

For a second he felt hatred for Macy; causing all of them to ignore him, but when she finally glanced at him, giving him a small smile, and then returning to the others, he felt his heart lift. He felt like his stomach had leaped; in a good way.

Every little chance he got to just say hi to her, he took, because he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to see her smile, even if it was just for a second because it made him giddy. In class he found himself thinking of her more often, but mentally slapping himself later for thinking such inappropriate thoughts. He told himself he only, _finally_, 'recognized' her because she ignored him. It was a silly thought, but likely.

He wanted to stop. He wanted to stop, so badly, just stop this insanity. During lunch he would look for Stella eagerly, hoping to see Macy with her. And when he did, he'd wave to her in a sporty way hoping that Macy would look at him. But he ignored her back, because he wanted her attention.

He was oblivious to his own mind, because when he did find himself sitting with her, he immediately tried to sit next to her. Still, he didn't recognize his own actions.

He was smitten. It was Penny all over again.

::::  
::::

::::

"Mom?"

"Yeah Nick?" The red-haired lady asked placing the laundry basket on the table.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Nick asked standing beside her, hoping she'd say yes.

She looked at him suspiciously, wondering what he was up to, because it was strange hearing him asking if she needed any help.

"Sure, honey. There are some dishes that need to be cleaned…." She smiled combing her fingers through his curly hair.

He nodded, hoping for a different answer. Nick slowly made his way to the sink looking at the dirty pile of plates.

"After, is there anything else…?" He insisted, pouring some soap into the dish sponge.

She looked at him with a quizzical look then shrugged. "… Well, I need some things from the grocery, and if you don't mind, there are some old clothes that—"

Nick's head shot up. "Really? Okay, I'll just do that now…" He dropped the soap bottle, causing water to fly up, and ran to her and then spotted the bag full of antique clothing. He picked them up and smiled at her.

"I'll be back in half an hour." He had already gotten his shoes on before she could say another word. "Love you Mom!" He shouted out.

She stood there speechless as Kevin came into the kitchen.

"What's with Nick?" She asked him.

"Oh, he's just love sick." The oldest brother said it like it was so obvious.

"I hope he knows that I wanted those clothes to go to the charity down town…"

Kevin laughed taking an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table. "Nah, he's going to the thrift store. _Trust_ me."

::::

::::

::::

**A/N: I'm not going too fast, believe it. Anyways, this story is probably gonna last less than 10 chapters. I've heard that reviews make the world go round! ;D **


	5. Expression

Ch 5

There were fewer fans standing outside the JONAS house that evening. Somehow Nick had been able to get past the small group of girls standing near the garbage cans, but just in case, he took his red sunglasses and baseball hat with him.

Thankfully, none of the girls had caught him and he stopped running after a few blocks. He didn't care about taking his car; he wanted to run. This whole adrenaline rush he was getting was rising by the second. It was more than any feeling he had on stage or with any other girl.

Nick was swinging the bags he was holding full of all the old stuff they had to give away. And weirdly, it felt like he floating. Like all the weight was nothing. He couldn't control his happiness.

But all of a sudden, he stopped.

_What am I going to say to her? _Nick thought.

He continued walking, but in a slower pace as he casually questioned himself.

_Oh no no no nooo! I don't know what I'm going to say! I'm going to look like such an idiot…_

Nick looked up and found that he had reached the thrift store already. He looked into the window, and saw Macy putting some stuff on the shelf. Fortunately she was facing the other way.

He ran a few practice conversations in his mind, pacing back and forth on the sidewalk out of view from the window. _Maybe I should tell her…_

When he saw a few people staring at him, he decided he should just go in. _He was a member of JONAS… what was he scared of?_

He opened the door, a small bell ringing, slightly startling the uneasy boy. Macy turned around, upon hearing the bell, and smiled.

"Good evening, sir. How can I help—" She stopped herself when she saw the familiar face. She could recognize that face from miles away, even with a blind fold.

"'Sup Macy?" Nick said forcing the _'casualness'. _Instead of saying it normally, he kind of shouted it.

"Um…" She paused trying to think of something reasonable to say. "Hi Nick…"

Nick put down the bags and then smiled. "I brought some more of our old clothes…"

Macy looked at the bag instantly and nodded. "I can see that."

Nick nodded in response and then folded his arms. Macy didn't look back up to him, but stood there motionless. Nick looked around, his mind racing for something to say. It was going to be one of those awkward silences, he thought. The only sound being a small clock ticking by the second.

Nick scratched the back of his head. "Well I was thinking…"

"Um, so you can…" Macy said at the same time. They both looked up at each other and paused, waiting for the other to speak.

"If you needed any help…"

"The store's going to close…" They both said in unison again.

Nick smiled as Macy got down to pick up the bags on the floor. "I'll just take these to the back now…"

"I'll help!" Nick chimed, and followed her into the back room where a bunch of old antique furniture and toys were stored. Dust was practically lying everywhere. Macy turned on a switch and a small light bulb flickered on in the middle of the room.

"Wow. I didn't know the back room was so big." Nick mentioned staring around him.

Macy laughed then patted her hands after putting down the bags. "Yeah… it used to be an old warehouse, but my dad separated it into two rooms and bought half of what we could afford."

Nick glanced at her, glad that she finally spoke an actual sentence containing more than 5 words. Maybe it wasn't going to be awkward afterall.

"That's cool. I remember having a neighbor who used to own a candy store, and they lived on the floor above it. I visited them everyday." Nick said sitting down on a small stool. Macy looked at him closely, listening intently.

"Then they wouldn't have to drive or walk to work everyday." Macy said paying more attention.

"Exactly..." Nick said gazing back at the girl.

Macy was already caught in the stare and she couldn't turn down. Not by the way he was looking at her now.

Slowly Nick smiled, and Macy shook her head, which after seemed like hours, and then looked down only to empty the bag.

Nick wanted so badly just to tell her now what he was feeling. He just wanted to let somebody know, and then hug her, so then he wouldn't need a reason to hug her. He just could.

"Macy! I want to tell you something!" Nick brought up. His palms started to sweat.

Macy shot her head up at his voice, and Nick noticed he had shouted, _again._

"Actually, I need to ask you something. Or maybe it's not really a question…" Nick uttered.

Macy looked down, a small imperceptible frown pasted on her face.

"I knew you'd say something about that…" She mumbled inaudibly.

Nick stopped his own rambling and then looked at Macy. "Huh?"

"Look, Nick. If you're going to tell me that we're just friends again… I totally understand! I mean you already set me straight that other day in the girl's bathroom… and by the way you were acting after that, made me think that you really hated me more for that other day in the brooms closet…"

"Wait, Macy. What are you talking about?"

Macy sighed slowly, breathing out, trying to calm herself down. "I know I've been acting weirdly these past few days… and," she paused. "…I don't think I can handle being _just_ your friend… especially after what happened…" She mumbled, referring to the incident a few days back.

Nick opened his mouth, trying to correct her somehow, but he couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't consider how wrong she was being and how the situation was the exact opposite.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Someone called out from inside the store.

Macy stood up immediately and straightened out her skirt. "You can leave now, Nick. I have a customer who's looking for me." And then she left, leaving Nick to his own confused thoughts.

::::  
::::

::::

The whole night he couldn't stop thinking about Macy. He kept tossing in his bed, trying to find a comfortable spot, but he just couldn't fall asleep.

It reached about 2 am and Kevin woke up, bumping his head on the ceiling of his bunk, waking up to Nick's utterly loud tossing and turning, asking why he wasn't asleep.

Nick sat up ready to tell him he might have these peculiar feelings for a certain brunette, but he couldn't bring himself to do it; even if it was just Kevin. Somehow, he didn't want to admit it.

::::

::::

::::

School didn't help the situation either. Macy had started avoiding him again, completely, like she had the day after they kissed.

He didn't understand anything about why Macy would say that. _I don't think I can handle being just your friend…_

Was she saying she didn't like him anymore? Even as a friend? Was she saying she couldn't handle seeing him everyday? Did she like him that much that she couldn't handle being around him?

"Wow, girls are confusing…" Nick mumbled to himself as he closed his locker shut.

"Which girl are you talking about?" A voice said behind him.

Nick turned around and saw a recognizable face… or ex-face?

"Penny?" Nick asked curiously. What was she doing here, talking to him? They had broken up a few months back. Or just 'drifted apart', if you wanted to get technical. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, I do still go to school here." She stated walking towards him.

Nick nodded stupidly. Of course she did.

"So who was that girl you were mumbling about?" She asked smiling slyly. This wasn't going to end well.

"No one." He whispered walking away. She caught up with him.

"Aw c'mon, Nick-o. What's wrong?" She pouted her lip, mimicking a baby face. He hated when people mocked him. Especially if they were ex-girlfriends.

"Don't call me that." He said giving her a stern look.

"You were much less tense when we were together." She said chuckling.

"But we're not together now." He said stopping suddenly. "And what do you want anyways?"

Penny stopped beside him and sighed. "I just wanted to see if you had last night's Spanish homework. Nobody else had it, and I thought maybe _you_ had at least done it. So here I am. The end. So do you have it?"

"Sure." Nick looked away while opening his plaid messenger bag. Just then the same brunette he had talked to yesterday came into the hallway. She looked oddly happy. Well at least compared to the last few days.

Nick stopped moving to stare at her.

Penny clearly noticed and looked to his gaze. "What happened? What's wrong?"

He avoided her questions and then noticed Macy wasn't alone.

_Randolph._

"Ahhh, so it's Macy, is it?" Penny smiled, folding her arms to look at Macy as well.

"What?" Nick looked at Penny at once when he heard her say _Macy_. "What's Macy?"

She laughed to herself. "You like Macy? That's so cute…"

"No!" He responded a little too quickly. "No, I don't. She's a friend." He then thought about their conversation yesterday then frowned. "Or used to be."

"If you say so." Penny said with a little sarcasm.

Nick looked back to Macy. _Does she really not want to be my friend? _He then looked at Randolph who was standing unnecessarily close to her. They both laughed at something, and Nick clenched his fists.

What does she see in him? He isn't a member of JONAS. He doesn't have great hair, he can't play the guitar OR golf. Are they dating? What? What's happening?

Nick thoughts had run so out of control that he couldn't read the fact that Macy had saw him gawking at her and _him._

And uncontrollably, Nick had suddenly reached his arm and slammed it around Penny's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Macy'll like that, won't she?

Macy's smile had dropped quickly when she saw Nick with his arm around the now confused, girl he was currently squeezing.

"Nick?! What are you doing? We agreed we'd stay away from each other for at least a year." She said, a little shocked and irritated.

Nick faked a smile then looked at Penny. "Well you already broke that rule by coming to me a few minutes ago. And just relax… There was a… bug… in your hair." He pretended to run his hands in her hair then he let go. "Don't worry, I got it."

Penny took a step back and then looked at the homework he had stuffed in her hands before he attacked her. Nick slowly turned his head back towards Macy, and saw that she was looking away from him, and to his easiness, with a frown.

Penny glared at Nick, realizing why he had done that whole fake sketch. It was for Macy.

After Macy left, Nick turned back to Penny, with a full smile on.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly.

Penny uncrossed her arms then sighed angrily.

"You are so clueless." She muttered. Nick gave her a questioning look and Penny glanced at the homework then back at him.

"If you want to get her to notice you, try being a gentleman. And quit being a jerk." Penny stated in a harsh voice. She then pushed the homework papers to his chest, and walked away without giving him one last look.

::::

::::  
::::

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the alerts everyone! The latest episode inspired me to go and write this chapter. Finally, Macy can act normal around them. =P Plus, there were a few Nick/Macy moments! Anyone see 'em? Haha, I know they were just glances, but still. I'm a fan girl, what do you expect? Is this going too slow for you? I wanted to get Nick's mind straight first. I mean you guys can see obviously, that he only likes her cause she's avoiding him. **

**+People haven't been reviewing :( what's wrong with the story? PLEASE review if you're still reading this. I want to know who's reading, and who just alerted for no reason. :/**


	6. Foolproof

Ch 6

::::

::::

::::

The four dollars for a salad, four dollars and fifty cents for a turkey sandwich, and two dollars for a bottle of water" sign was on the dry erase board nailed to the faded blue painted wall of the cafeteria. The smell of the roasted turkey wafted through the kitchen door, tickling Nick's nose.

He hastily ran his eyes over the menu over and over again, but all he could think of was—

"Macy!" A voice called out behind him, causing Nick to swerve his head around.

There at the end of the line was Macy, and she also had turned her head to the voice. It was Stella.

Stella caught sight of Nick, who was currently next in line. She gave him a smile and waved.

Macy turned around to look at who she was gesturing towards, and quickly looked away when she saw who it was. _Not again_, Nick thought.

She was avoiding him.

He took a random tray the lunch lady had put in front of him then proceeded towards the cashier, hoping to get a glimpse of the conversation.

"I think I'll get a salad today. I'm thinking of going on a d-diet." She stuttered when she caught Nick's eye for the second time.

She then tore out of the line. Stella raised a brow, and then turned to Nick, giving him a hard glare. She cut through the line, ignoring everyone's calls and retorts.

"What did you do?" Stella cried folding her arms.

Nick rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?" He tried going for the innocent way out.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about!" She said throwing her arms in the air.

He sighed. "Can we not talk about this here? People are starting to stare…" He paused to look at the other students who were staring at them.

She then grabbed his arm, not afraid of tightening the grip, and pulled him outside of the cafeteria.

"What up peeps? Where are you guys sitting today?" Kevin suddenly barged in, holding a tray of freshly served cafeteria food.

"Hey guys! Benches beside the stairs, as usual?" Joe popped in behind him, he too holding his own full tray of food.

"NO WHERE!" Stella shot out. She glared at the two boys before going back to Nick.

Joe almost gasped, while Kevin backed up a bit, almost dropping his tray.

"Who put dirt in your cereal this morning?" Joe asked, shrugging her off.

Stella took in a dramatic breath, and then smiled naturally. Or so, she tried.

"Nick here," She pointed to Nick, "…did something to Macy. _Again_." She turned fully to Nick at last, with an evil look on. "And I don't know what it is. Spill."

"Did you kiss her again?" Kevin interrupted, slyly.

"Whoa, Nick. You know she's Stella's best friend…" Joe joked, but Stella nodded agreeingly.

"Okay, first of all: I didn't kiss her." Nick shouted.

"Again…" Kevin added quietly.

Nick ignored the small, unnecessary, but true, word then continued. "And secondly, Stella will you please stop pouting with that _'Stella Instinct'_ look."

Stella sulked. "What? I didn't use it in a long time!" She whined, lowly.

Joe repressed a laugh, and Kevin raised a brow.

"And thirdly, I didn't do anything to Macy. I have no idea why she's acting like that again." He ended shrugging. _She's upset because I'm a jerk, _he thought to himself.

"Are you sure? What happened yesterday when you went to the thrift store? You saw her didn't you?" Kevin quickly responded, stroking his chin, with a suspicious tone on.

_Was this going to be a routine?_ Nick thought. _The questioning, the stroking, the 'Stella Instincts'? Was this never going to end?_

"Enough guys!" Nick attempted again at controlling them. He could handle the Macy part, he could handle the wanting to throw a chair at something mode, which he was in right now, and he could handle the stares that they were currently receiving now, but one thing he couldn't handle was these 3 insane wackos interrogating him 24-freakin 7.

All three friends instantly became quiet.

"Geesh, Nick. You don't have to yell." Kevin pouted, looking like he just lost his hearing.

"Okay, maybe I did see Macy at the thrift store. So what?" Nick stated nonchalantly. All three gathered up closer, looking at Nick with interested looks. It annoyed him.

After a few long seconds of waiting for him to continue, Stella sighed.

"Soooo? Tell us what happened!"

"I really don't know what happened. At first we were just acting normal, and then I gave her the bags, and then I helped her unpack some stuff, and then she just became… different, all of a sudden." Nick said looking off somewhere else, lost in his own words.

"I don't get it." Kevin said with a perplexed face.

"Yeah, me neither. What did you say to her?" Joe asked, with a little irritation.

Nick looked back at the three. "Why do you always think _**I **_said something?"

"Don't change the subject." Stella snapped.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Macy told me that… that she couldn't handle being just my friend."

Joe suddenly sulked his shoulders in disappointment. Kevin took a bite out of his sandwich, and Stella folded her arms, with an unreadable expression.

"That's it?! Are you kidding me? Why is she so mad then?" Joe grunted. Stella shoved his shoulder, giving him a glare.

"Don't be so insensitive!" Stella scolded. "What if you were Macy, and Nick kissed you, then said _'oh, I don't like you like that'_? You'd be a little upset too!" She mocked a low voice, which was supposedly Nick's. Kevin chuckled, continuing to eat, while standing.

Joe gave her a disgusted look. "God, no!"

Nick looked to the ceiling, groaning, wishing that he would just sink into the ground.

"Don't use me in your alternate universe circumstances! Especially if it's about kissing Nick! Use Kevin!" Joe shot quickly. The awkwardness could not get worse.

Kevin, upon hearing Joe's last sentence, choked out the contents of his mouth, spraying coke in front of him. Stella moved out of the way, fortunately, just in time.

Kevin, leaned forward, wiped his mouth and then frowned at Joe. "What the heck?"

Joe faked a smile. "What? You like alternate universes, right?"

"Yeah, sure; if they're with chocolate tacos and otter playing trumpets!" He shouted.

Stella slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"Guys, please! Don't start this now!" She shouted angrily. Just then the bell rang loudly, behind them, causing them to jump.

After 5 really long, deafening seconds, the bell stopped. Joe looked at his lunch tray and moped.

"Great. I didn't even get a chance to eat. Thanks Nick." Joe moaned, and then walked away dumping his lunch into a nearby trash can. "A perfectly good sandwich wasted!" He added, shouting across the hallway.

Kevin shrugged, and stuck his tongue out at him. Stella took her bag off the floor then sighed, giving Nick a bleary look, before walking away.

Nick looked at the students starting to come out of the cafeteria.

"You know, I can help you make Macy like you again." Kevin said looking at Nick with a smile. _Oh no_, Nick thought.

"What do you mean?" Nick said, trying to hide his interest with annoyance.

"I mean, I can make her like you, and not hate you like she does now!" He said getting excited.

"No, please, just leave Macy alone. She'll hate me if she wants to." Nick sighed.

"Just c'mon." Kevin dragged, pulling along Nick with him. "I got a brilliant idea."

::::

::::

::::

"This is the most stupid idea you have ever came up with." Nick whimpered. "And saying that about you, means a lot."

Kevin ignored Nick's words, and then put the black hat on Joe.

That night, Kevin had thought very hard about coming up with this 'brilliant' plan that he had. And when I say hard, I mean really, _really_ hard. Kevin actually got to work, and wrote down plans, and maps on to paper.

Joe smiled through the black, wool hat he was wearing that only showed his eyes.

"You look like a burglar." Nick stated tonelessly.

"Sweeet." Joe said, his voice a little muffled.

"Okay, so now that we have Joe in his disguise, Nick is going to go to Macy and talk to her." Kevin said looking down at a small clipboard.

"What? Why?" Nick asked, a little defensively.

"It's part of the plan, Nick. See! It says right here on my notebook!" Kevin showed the board to Nick.

"There's a picture of a elephant in a bikini." Nick murmured. Kevin quickly looked at it again, then flipped the page.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong page." He smiled. "Here it is!"

Joe laughed, and then proceeded to put on some black gloves, that matched his black sweater, his black skinny jeans, and his black eye make up.

"Okay, it's time. Nick, go." Kevin said as he eyed his watch.

"Dude, I don't even know the plan."

"Fine, I'll explain it for the thousandth time." Kevin growled, annoyed. "You, Nick, are going to go and talk to Macy. You're going to have a cute conversation, and smile, and all that—stop frowning--and then a mysterious robber, Joe here, is going to come in and grab her bag and run. And then you, the hero, are going to chase him down, and save her bag. And BAM! She'll love you again. Kapeesh?"

Nick narrowed his eyes at him. "What the--? That's insane—"

"There she is!" Kevin shrieked, and then suddenly pushed Nick towards the girl who was just a few steps away. She was opening her locker.

Nick, not being able to control his feet, slammed into the back of the girl, making her drop some of her papers.

"Whoa!" Macy shouted. "What do you think you're—"

"Hi Macy!" Nick said loudly, pulling off her. "I'm so sorry, it wasn't me… it's just I--" He suddenly felt a pang of nervousness in his stomach.

"Oh…" She mouthed, and looked down. Nick got down to his knees as fast as he could.

"Lemme help you…"

Macy and Nick were then both on the floor trying to gather up all the things that had spilled, due to Nick. Technically it was Kevin, but still.

"Thanks, Nick." Macy mumbled.

"No problem. It was my fault anyways." Nick said smiling.

Suddenly, both of their hands had run into each other, both trying to pick up a red pen that had fell exactly in between them.

For a split second, they both looked at their hands, letting it rest there for a second, before quickly pulling it back and looking at each other.

Nick picked it up finally, and they both stood up at the same time. He handed her the pen, which she took thankfully.

"So, what class do you have next?" Nick piped up.

After putting her stuff into her locker, Macy turned to him. "Um, I have P.E." She then lifted up the gym bag she was currently carrying. She smiled, then Nick smiled.

_She's actually talking to me… after she said she couldn't. I mean, we can talk to each other even if we're not friends… It's not against the rules_… Nick thought happily, as that feeling of nervousness in his stomach, suddenly vanished.

A low, dramatic voice was heard behind him, and then Nick stiffened.

"The hawk is in the cave. I repeat, the hawk is in the cave!" Kevin said into his little walkie talkie he held.

"Please tell me that I am _not_ the hawk…" Nick uttered to himself, as he closed his eyes. _We were just having a nice conversation…_

Suddenly, to Nick's displeasure, a whirl of black had appeared beside Macy, snatching her blue and red gym bag, then speeding off down the hallway. _The plan had started._

"Oh my god!?!" Macy yelled staring off as the robber, or Joe, had turned into another hallway. "That jerk just stole my bag!"

Nick, ready to go along with the plan, half wishing Kevin didn't make the plan, half hoping that Joe didn't run so fast, dropped his bag ready to run after his brother.

"I'll get him…" Nick shouted, a little irritated, but excited that he just might have a chance at getting Macy back.

But to his confusion, an arm had stopped him from chasing after the 'burglar'.

"It's fine. I'll get him." It was Macy.

"Huh?" Nick looked at her, a little dazed, and puzzled.

She then shot off after Joe, as other students stopped their own business to watch the show. Nick, confused as ever, looked to Kevin who had the same look as him.

Macy had been so fast; she had already left into the next hallway. Nick ran after her, silently cursing Kevin for his so called plan, which was already failing.

It was then that they reached the last hallway near the exit, that they found Macy and the burglar down at the bottom of the stairs.

Nick gasped as he saw Macy sitting on top of Joe, who was facing the floor, flailing his arms in panic.

"NO! IT"S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!" Joe screamed, but she didn't respond. She just grabbed his arms, in what seemed like a tight grip, and pinned them to the ground.

"SURE IT'S NOT! YOU JUST WANTED TO STEAL MY BAG! THAT'S IT!" Macy shouted at him, putting his arms into a knot.

"Oh crap…" Nick mumbled running down the stairs with Kevin behind him.

"NO!!! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I DIDN'T REALLY WANT TO STEAL YOUR BAG! PLEASE! BELIEVE ME MACY!" Joe shrieked, his voice slowly losing all pride.

Macy gasped loudly. "How do you know my name?" She then gasped even louder. "STALKER!!!!"

Nick looked at Macy trying to pry her off the frightened boy.

"Macy! Get off him!" Nick shouted tugging at her arm.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" She said with a calmer voice. Though she still held her grip on Joe.

"Um…" _Oh no, what do I say? I can't tell her about the plan! She'll think I'm pathetic_… Nick thought. "Er, I was… I just…"

"Nick was just trying to save your bag!" Kevin interrupted.

"WHAT is going on in here?" A teacher barged out of one of the classrooms and pushed away the crowd that was circling around the small quarrel.

"MACY MISA? What are you doing to this boy? You know that there are strict rules about fighting at school!" The teacher yelled; apparently she knew her.

"Oh, Ms. Hemmingway!" Macy shouted. She quickly got off the kid, who looked like he gave up hours ago; he wasn't moving.

"I'm so sorry! I got carried away! This guy was trying to steal my bag and I couldn't let him get away--" She quickly explained.

"It's not her fault!" Nick shouted coming in between them. "She was just trying to get her bag back!"

"That does not mean you have to jump on him and fight! Macy, I thought you knew better…" She shook her head disapprovingly.

Nick stayed silent, as Macy looked at Ms. Hemmingway in a desperate way.

This was all Nick's fault. If he hadn't told Stella and Kevin about what she said, Kevin wouldn't have made up the stupid plan, and Joe wouldn't have had to get beat up. Now Macy probably hated him even more.

"All three of you: Macy, Nick and… and this…" She scorned, pointing to the motionless boy on the floor. "… Guy, are getting a detention! After school, my office!" She gave all three of them a last look, then turned to the other students, shooing them off to go to their class.

Macy sighed heavily and dropped her shoulders. She looked at Nick sadly. "I'm so sorry Nick! You didn't do anything, and now you have detention…"

Nick shook his head eagerly, stepping closer to her. "No! Don't even apologize!"

Macy turned to Joe before Nick could finish and bent down to the boy on the ground. She grabbed her bag and then looked at the mask.

"Oh god…" Nick muttered, knowing just what was about to happen.

Macy glared at the masked person.

Joe, suddenly waking up from his period of unconsciousness, tried to pull away from Macy, but she already grabbed the bottom of the hat. She pulled it over his head, revealing recognizable dark hair and hazel eyes.

Joe looked at Macy with a helpless look.

"Joe? What… What's happening?" She mumbled slowly, with the most curious, bemused face ever, that Nick just wanted to go up and hug her.

"… I…" Joe was stuck. He glanced at Nick then back to Macy.

Nick kept trying to think of something, some kind of explanation, or maybe even an excuse, but he too was blank.

"I told him to do it." Nick bursted out.

_Oh crap._

::::

::::  
::::

**A/N: AHHHH! I am so sorry for such a late update! Especially after I promised myself and some of you that I would post this before Monday. I'm Soooo sorry! I started school on Monday, and I've been trying to finish this chapter, but I had so much work; (I'm taking 2 AP and 2 honor classes). Plus, this chap is dedicated to _YellowDucks _who said she wanted longer chapters/ =P**

**SO I make up for it by posting an **_extra_** long chapter! (It's more than 3000 words) I hope this pleases you!! And thank you so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter; don't forget to review if you're reading! xD **


	7. Just Because

**AN: It's been so long! You're probably opening this alert email and thinking, 'what story is this?' Well, sorry for a late update. I guess I lost inspiration, BUT I got it back yesterday after watching JONAS again. (I've been on a New Moon craze again...) NO ONE TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT NEW MOON! I'm gonna see it this Saturday. xP**

* * *

One step forward and two steps back. That's what's going on; a never-ending circle of averted eyes, and awkward one-word conversations.

Half-hearted smiles, and occasional apologies swept the tight air between them, and Nick thought he would die somehow of not being able to handle the most awkward, simple-minded relationship he had ever shared with Macy. Whatever there was of a relationship anyway.

But ever since that incident, and totally uncalled-for plan, Kevin decided that he'd stay away from Nick for a few days. Just in case.

::::

The detention Ms. Hemmingway gave that day wasn't as bad as Nick thought. She had told the three of them to sit in different corners; Joe was at the front of the room, just opposite of her desk, so talking was out of the question. Fortunately, Macy sat in the back where Nick couldn't see her; he sat quietly, and calmly (but didn't show it) in the corner next to the window.

It lasted for a few, long, two hours of silence, so quiet that even coughing would bring up the biggest noise in the entire world.

All throughout the period Nick contemplated the idea of having to speak with her again. He just told her that it was _his fault_ and that _he_ made Joe dress up as a criminal and steal her bag away. Actually, it_ was_ Kevin's idea, but Nick knew deep inside that he hoped Macy would be thankful, and forgiving enough to forget about the whole problem.

Too bad it was reality. And reality meant facing your worst fear, even if you liked them.

::::

After the three were released, Joe quickly mumbled to Nick that he owed him 'big time', then walked off into another hallway, probably wanting to get home to watch that game show.

Nick ignored the thought of being Joe's slave for a month, cleaning his room, doing the dishes, doing his laundry, then quickly shuttered at the utterly absurd thought.

He knew Macy was there somewhere in the hallway, probably trying to avoid him again, or run in the other direction. But he was prepared… maybe he didn't have to face her today.

"Nick?" The same voice that just flew through his thoughts became real.

He turned around abruptly; silently praying that is was just some girl who sounded like Macy.

"Yeeah?" He found himself staring in to the same face he knew all too well to forget.

She folded her arms, her face unusually stoic, something that was very unlikely to encounter, then gave him this stare that he couldn't take too well.

Nick considered the thought of talking to her with his binder in front of her face, but shoved the thought away at how stupid he was already looking.

"What's up?" He tried going the nonchalant way, hoping she would _get lost in his brown eyes._

"C'mon, I don't want to have another one of these 'I have no idea what's going on' conversations." She uttered, her jocund voice suddenly appearing, then vanishing just as fast as it came. He found it a little saddening that there was a side of Macy who was grim, and cold.

Nick sighed inaudibly, hoping that she didn't catch the miserable tone he wore.

"Fine…" He put down the binder that was just below his face, his recent plan ready to take place. "Joe didn't really mean to do that…"

She looked at him, a bored looking expression, something that didn't match her eyes. "So you're saying he was just joking around?"

He looked up, trying to find the right way of explaining the reason, without looking like he wanted to make himself look good. Even if that was sort of the case.

"Well, not exactly…" He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "It was sort of planned…"

Macy unfolded her arms, a questioning look on her round face. "… What do you mean?"

Just as Nick was about to respond with a 'I don't really know…" kind of look, a familiar group of female voices sounded out in the nearest classroom.

"Oh my god! Did you hear about the new cheerleading captain and Jennifer? I heard that they got into a total catfight!" One of the girls babbled out, in a stingy, in your face voice.

Macy turned her head just as Nick did at the oncoming students.

"I know! I heard about it last period! They were fighting over some guy, and it got totally, insanely bloody and stuff!" Another girl replied with the same enthusiasm. "There was hair weave everywhere!"

Macy looked to Nick, with a distant look in her eyes, and then mumbled quietly, "The girl baseball team from Pedgemont High…"

Before Nick could even think of running the other way, Macy's hand, and a firm grip had wrapped around his arm like iron, pulling him in the opposite direction of the voices.

In the next second, the two had huddled into the nearest door, away from the girls they were afraid might be another group of fans searching for him.

The door clicked closed, and Macy turned to Nick instantly, looking at him as if she was expecting him to do something.

Nick raised a brow at the location: a janitor's closet.

"You know, we could've just—" Nick started.

Macy cut him off. "Keep talking."

Realizing she meant from where they left off, on . He was really beginning to hate that topic…

"…There…" Nick gulped at the closeness he was to her body, the same way they were the first time they met here. Except this time, he was the one sweating like a donkey.

"There… was…" Nick stuttered, gulping. He hoped she couldn't hear that.

"What?" She encouraged, leaning in a bit closer. It surprised Nick because right now, this instant, she didn't seem too panicky and nervous like last time. It was like she didn't even notice it was him she was 3 inches away from.

"… There was a party." Nick smiled. "A costume party. Joe dressed up as a cat burglar." Nick grinned, shrugging anxiously.

Macy moaned in annoyance, and then turned around, her bag hitting Nick hard on the arm.

"No, wait!" Nick shouted, stopping her in her tracks.

"You know I thought you'd be more mature than this." She mumbled.

He pulled her towards him so she was facing him again.

"Macy, I…" He swallowed yet again. _Darn my stupid hormones! _"The whole thing was just so I could impress you."

Macy narrowed her eyes in confusion. "You dressed up Joe, and made him steal my bag, so you could _impress _me?"

Nick shook his head, and then looked to the side. "No! It wasn't _that_."

She readjusted her position so that her back was leaning against the empty garbage bin, instead of the hockey stick that was digging up her back. He couldn't take the intense look she gave him, with the full on attention she gave. It was different.

"I guess I wanted you to like me again, because…" He paused rethinking his words. "I didn't know… jeeze, this is hard to explain." Nick huffed out a huge breath, mentally kicking himself for being so _uncool,_ and _uncollected_ at this moment.

Macy's face lit up, just a bit, and she shook her head. "No, no… Keep going."

Nick turned his head back to her, a faint puzzling expression that was so unreadable; Macy didn't know what to think.

But Nick just leaned in quickly, pressing his body against her, (well what space was left between them), and kissed her. Just like he did the last time. Except now, he really meant to do it.

After a few brief moments of confusion, astonishment, and nostalgia (and happiness), he leaned back, hoping that she got the message.

Macy's eyes were closed, her lips parted just a bit, like she was day dreaming of something wonderful, and so amazing… she could only imagine it with her eyes closed.

"…What…" She mumbled, almost silently, just the breath that she breathed was noticeable.

Nick held his breath, hoping, waiting, expecting to hear her shout for not explaining… but slowly she opened her lids, her bright pupils gleaming like she was just kissed by a Greek goddess, or something that was totally unimaginable; something fantasy-like, something that wasn't Nick.

"I hope that explains it…" Nick replied, unsurely.

Macy's face lit up with her brightened smile, her teeth and eyes gleaming. And Nick knew that was the real Macy.

"Absolutely not." She replied, a little breathlessly.

Macy shook her head, biting the edge of her lip, the smile not escaping her tan face. "But I totally understand it…"

Nick's sudden frown lit up itself, his breath letting it go. "So, what do you say?" He smiled, bringing his arm so his hand could reach hers. "A Fresh start?"

Macy took his hand, her laughter filling the tightly fit closet. "Sure..."

Nick chuckled, shaking her small hand. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"First," Macy stood up against him again, holding his arms towards herself. "…Kiss me."

Nick smirked, taking a hold of the back of her head, not stopping to hesitate for a response before bringing her into his sweet embrace.

* * *

**AN: Oh, god. What a terrible way to end things… I AM SO SORRY for being such a impatient person, I just wanted to get it over with! Dx You have permission to flame. There's probably going to be a short epilogue, so stay tuned!**


End file.
